diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Band II Kap15-16
Gánndor und das Licht oder auch *** Ein Krieger wird wiedergeboren *** In meinen Tagebüchern habt Ihr erfahren, was während der letzten Zeit geschehen ist. Meine Reise nach Norden, ein Wiedersehen mit Akenas neuem ich… die Liebe zu Flori wurde auf die Probe gestellt, hatte gewonnen und ist doch aufgrund des Verstandes verflogen. In diesem Kapitel erfahrt Ihr mehr darüber, wie sich mein Leben veränderte, nach der Trennung von Floreanna. Der Titel soll lauten: Gánndor und das Licht oder auch ein Krieger wird wiedergeboren. Viel war geschehen. Wenn ich mir meine Tagebücher der vergangenen anderthalb Monate so ansehe. Doch fühlte ich mich nach der Entscheidung, die Flori für uns beide traf, besser denn je und so war ich ihr, so merkwürdig das auch klingen mag, zu grösstem Dank verpflichtet. Sie hatte die Entscheidung treffen können, zu der ich damals nicht die Kraft hatte: unsere Hochzeit abzusagen. Seit ich Floreanna den Heiratsantrag machte, fühlte ich mich zweigespalten. Mein Herz wollte wieder ein Gegenstück, das es schon so lange begehrte. Als es dann von der Trennung zu Silvant hörte, blendete es meinen Verstand vollkommen aus und beherrschte mein Handeln. Ich rutschte tiefer, als ich es je für möglich hielt und war nahe daran, dem Licht vollkommen den Rücken zuzukehren, nur um das eigene Herz so zu verdrehen, dass es auf ihres passte. Die Einwände meiner Freunde ignorierte es und umnebelte meinen Verstand so sehr, dass ich viele Dinge tat, die ich mit klarem Verstand so nie begangen hätte. Ich hatte mich und meine Familie selbst verraten. Doch war jetzt nicht die Zeit des Selbstmitleides, sondern die des Handelns. Als Floreanna die Worte aussprach, ich werde sie nie vergessen, verflog der Nebel, den mein Herz um meinen Verstand legte und ich konnte von einer auf die andere Minute wieder klar denken. Ich fühlte eine Freiheit, wie ich sie lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Wie seit jenem Tag, an dem ich aus Lordaeron floh. Von nun an würde ich wieder nur meinem Gewissen Rechenschaft schuldig sein und könnte endlich wieder das tun, was es mir gebot. Diese Erleichterung kann ich kaum in Worte fassen, aber es fühlte sich besser an, als ein Atemzug im Wald, wenn der Regen die Hitze eines schwülen Tages vertrieben hatte. Auch gab mir diese neu gewonnene Freiheit eine Kraft zurück, wie ich sie lange nicht mehr gespürt habe. Ich fühlte mich um Jahre jünger, als zuvor. War es eine Kraft, die aus dem neugefundenen Lichtglauben in mir erwuchs? Es schien fast so… thumb|Seenhain Voll neuer Energie und Tatendrang war ich schliesslich nach Seenhain aufgebrochen. Nachdem ich einige Informationen über die Vorfälle dort gesammelt hatte, plante ich mein weiteres Vorgehen. Ich hatte von Nica erfahren, dass sowohl Lebensmittel, als auch das Wasser wohl infiziert worden war. Allerdings war die Seuche bei weitem nicht so aggressiv. Es handelte sich wohl nur um eine Art „Feldversuch“ für den jedoch schnell ein Heilmittel gefunden wurde. Da ich hörte, dass Nica trotz ihrer Erkrankung ihre Predigt in Sturmwind abhalten wollte, habe ich in Sturmwind bei einem der besten Kräuterkundigen ein Mittel gekauft, dass Ihre Stimme schonen sollte und gegen Fieberkrämpfe vorbeugen würde. thumb|left|zu Besuch bei [[Nicatera Stirlander]] Ich stattete daher Nica nochmals einen Besuch ab, um ihr die Kräuter zu bringen und mich nach ihrem Zustand zu erkundigen. Ich hatte ihr viel zu verdanken und wollte mich wenigstens auf diese kleine Art bedanken. Ich traf sie zuhause an. Sie fühlte sich schon wieder weit besser und war wieder voller Tatendrang. Sie freute sich sehr über die Kräuter, als auch gerade ihr Ehemann nach hause kam. Ein netter, junger Mann; fast so höflich wie Nica selbst. Sie luden mich auf einen Tee ein und wir unterhielten uns über die Seuche und der Verfall Sturmwinds. Ich warnte Nica nochmals eindringlich davor, sich etwas von der vergangenen Infizierung anmerken zu lassen, weil ich fürchtete, dass extremere Fraktionen von Lichtanhängern vielleicht der Meinung sein könnten, es sei besser ein Dorf, als einen ganzen Landstrich zu „verlieren.“ Sie stimmte mir zu und versprach umsichtig zu sein. Auch fiel unser Gespräch auf ihre Schwester Thairis, eine Soldatin, die sich freiwillig dem Kampf gegen den Lichkönig in Nordend anschloss. Leider musste ich zurück nach Sturmwind, noch einiges erledigen. Ich hatte ja wieder meinen Plan aufgenommen nach Nordend zu reisen und dort für das Licht und meine Familie zu kämpfen. Daher verabschiedete ich mich recht schnell und sattelte einen Greifen für den Flug nach Sturmwind. thumb|wieder in Sturmwind In Sturmwind suchte ich mir meine Ausrüstung zusammen und wollte noch eine Nacht im Gebet verbringen, bevor ich die Reise nach Nordend antreten wollte. Und wer stand am Kathedralenplatz? Nica… Ihr Mann musste nochmals fort und sie war neugierig und wollte sich über die Zustände Sturmwinds selbst ein Bild machen. Statt nun die Nacht im Gebet zu verbringen, wollte ich Nica von meiner Vergangenheit erzählen und so lud ich sie auf einen Spaziergang ein. Sie willigte ein und so spazierten wir entlang der Kanäle in Richtung Hafen. Sie war neugierig, weil ich ihr gegenüber erwähnte, dass ihre Ansichten und ihr Glauben mich wieder zurück in die richtig Richtung schubsten. Und so erzählte ich ihr die Geschichte mit Floreanna. Wer sie war, was mich mit ihr verband und warum wir uns doch wieder trennten. thumb|left|am Hafen Sie hörte mit grossen Augen zu, vor allem, als ich ihr von Floris Berufung erzählte. Aber sie verstand und war ein Mensch mit Ehre, so dass ich nicht zu befürchten hatte, sie würde es der nächsten Wache erzählen und Flori damit in Gefahr bringen. Als die Nacht schon fast vergangen war, verabschiedete ich mich mit einem deutlich besseren Gefühl. Gestärkt im Glauben würde ich auch die Herausforderungen in Nordend bewältigen. Sofort am nächsten Tag wollte ich eine Überfahrt in den heulenden Fjord buchen… vielleicht sah das Licht dort meine Erfüllung… vielleicht würde ich dort etwas bewirken können und meinen Teil zur Geschichte beitragen können. Das jedoch, meine Freunde, erfahrt Ihr im nächsten Kapitel meiner Geschichte. Gánndors Flucht oder auch *** Ein Krieger muss raus aus Sturmwind *** Einige Tage geschah nicht viel. Ich verbrachte einige Tage in Sturmwind viel in Gedanken. Doch dann nahte der Abend von Nicas Predigt. Der Titel soll lauten: Gánndors Flucht oder auch ein Krieger muss raus aus Sturmwind. Ich verbrachte die frühen Abendstunden in Gedanken nahe dem Mondbrunnen... Die Luft hier war fast so gut, wie in den Tiefen des Waldes und es dröhnte kaum der Lärm der Stadt bis hierher... ein wunderbarer Ort zum meditieren. Tiefe Meditation lernte ich in einem weit entfernten Ort der Kaldorei. Ein weiser Druide unterrichtete mich darin. Er schien mir für einen Kaldorei überraschend freundlich und höflich und brachte mir sogar eben diese ersten Schritte des Meditierens bei. Dann schlug die Turmuhr acht mal und ich erinnerte mich, dass Nica ihre Predigt ja eigentlich schon zur siebten Stunde beginnen wollte. Mist.. ich hatte sie verpasst. Ich spurtete schnell durch die Gassen in Richtung des Hafens. thumb|Nicas Predigt Nica stand noch dort und sprach ihre Predigt. Ich kam kaum dazu ihr zuzuhören, träumte ich doch mehr von ruhigeren Zeiten, die alle hier sich so sehr wünschten. Als sie abgeschlossen hatte, dachte ich noch einige Zeit über ihre Worte nach: „jedem ist sein Schicksal durch das Licht vorbestimmt…“ Wenn das stimmte und sie war fest hiervon überzeugt, so hatte wirklich jedes Lebewesen einen Platz im grossen Universum verdient. Respekt vor jeder Kreatur auf dieser Welt, das lehrte mich mein Ausbilder vor vielen Jahren als erste Tugend des Lichts. thumb|left|Flori In Gedanken versunken wand ich mich ab und wollte entlang der Kanäle spazieren, um über diese Dinge nachzudenken. Ich kam jedoch nicht weit, denn als ich einige Meter gegangen war, sah ich Floreanna hinter einem Baum. Sie sah mich unsicher an. Warum das? Ich ging auf sie zu und begrüsste sie freundlich. Es schien, als sei sie sich nicht sicher, wie ich auf die Absage unserer Hochzeit reagierte. Wie auch, hatte ich sie ja seither nicht mehr gesehen, sondern war meinen eigenen Weg gegangen und ihr wohl sogar teils bewusst aus dem Weg gegangen. Und dann war da ja auch noch Nicas Aura, die man zwingend in ihrer Nähe spürte. Sie hatte einen Einfluss auf mich und entfachte mit ihrer Art meinen Glauben an die Tugenden des Lichtes neu und dass ich tatsächlich in der Lage wäre, die Vergangenheit zu vergessen. Und jetzt stand eben diese Vergangenheit personifiziert vor mir. Ich erzählte also Floreanna, dass ich ihr nicht böse, sondern sogar eher dankbar für ihre Entscheidung. Sie verstand es nicht und wurde abrupt sauer. Sie fühlte sich verraten und alleine gelassen. Ich hätte ja nie wirklich um sie gekämpft. Sachte versuchte ich ihr zu erklären, dass ich immer für und um sie gekämpft hatte… in der Vergangenheit. Aber mit der letztlichen Entscheidung hatte sie mir wiederum die Augen geöffnet. Jetzt hatte ich sie wohl noch mehr verwirrt. Sie sagte, sie hätte die Hochzeit nur abgesagt, weil sie spürte, dass ich diese nicht mehr wünschen würde. Das war so unglauwürdig und so unwürdig für sie… Je tiefer sie sich dagegen wehrte, je fester wurde meine Überzeugung, das richtige getan zu haben. Denn mit jedem neuen Argument, dass sie anführte, zeigte sie mehr von der Floreanna, die Ganndor nie hätte lieben können, selbst wenn ich es noch so sehr gewollt hätte. Sie meinte, es sei unfair, dass ausgerechnet sie mir die Augen geöffnet hatte, dass ich nicht zu ihr passen würde. Doch dies war nicht unfair, sondern das erste mal fair gegenüber mir, was ich ihr jedoch vorsichtshalber verschwieg. Sie war den Tränen nahe, wand sich ab und versuchte alles, um meine Überzeugung ins Wanken zu bringen. Und ehrlich gesagt: ich war selbst ein wenig verwundert von meiner Standhaftigkeit. Keine Ahnung, woher ich nach alldem diese Kraft nahm, aber es fiel mir nur wenige Momente schwer, mich unter Kontrolle zu halten und nicht zu ihr zurückzugehen. thumb|Flori Gerade, als das Gespräch fast beendet schien und ich nochmals versuchte klar werden zu lassen, dass dies nichts an meiner Freundschaft für sie ändern würde, tauchte Reinhold Deinhard auf. Sir Deinhard war gewohnt überheblich. In einem Wortgefecht nannte ich ihn einen billigen Söldner. Er versuchte mich niederzuschlagen, streifte mich aber nur. Daraufhin warf er mir seinen Panzerschuh vor die Füsse und forderte mich zum Duell. Ich schnippte ihm seinen Handschuh mit dem Fuss zurück und erklärte ihm, dass ich nicht den Bedarf hatte meine Kräfte in einem sinnlosen Duell zu vergeuden. Die tat ich nicht aus Furcht, sondern als weitere Demütigung. Ich sah keinen Sinn des Lichts darin, gegen ihn hier und jetzt zu kämpfen und erklärte ihm, dass ein solches unnötiges Duell kein Kampf von Ehre darstellen würde, sondern lediglich aus Eifer nach Ruhm und Selbstgefälligkeit. Über solche Gefühle war ich jedoch lange weg. Aber es gab noch einen Grund: Floreanna. Auch wenn ihr mein Herz nicht mehr gehörte, so wollte ich ihr immer noch ein Freund bleiben und was für ein Freund wäre ich, wenn ich herausfordern würde, dass sie zwingend einen der beiden, die sie ja angeblich so gleich und sehr liebte, ihr nehmen würde? Meine Entscheidung stand fest und nachdem Reinhold nicht aufhörte mich zu beleidigen, drehte ich mich wortlos um, damit der Konflikt nicht doch noch eskalierte. Er war ein guter Kämpfer und die Allianz benötigte jedes Schwert in dieser Stunde, auch das dieses impulsiven, aber nicht dummen Jünglings. Er würde sicher noch lernen seine Wut zu zügeln und mit mehr Verstand zu handeln, als ewig das Schwert als erstes zu ziehen, welches er zugegebenermaßen beherrschte, wie kaum ein anderer. Und so schritt ich in Richtung der Kanäle, doch war ich nicht weit gekommen, als mich schon Arthra empfing. Sie war erfreut, wenn dennoch distanziert, mich zu sehen und fragte mich, ob es ein Streit oder eine Versöhnung gewesen sei. thumb|left|Arthra Kurz erzählte ich ihr von dem Streitgespräch und seinem Ausgang und ihre Laune verbesserte sich schlagartig. Sie hatte mich wohl die letzte Zeit schwer vermisst. Kein Wunder, waren doch die Menschen, die sie Freund nannten rar gesät in Sturmwinds Umgebung. Kein Wunder, nach all den Eskapaden. Aber ich fühlte irgendwie ein gutes Herz in ihrem Innerem und hatte ihr längst verziehen. Da kam Nica des Weges und sie hatte ja noch meinen Mantel, den ich in Nordend dringend benötigte und so fragte ich sie gerade danach. Sie hatte ihn jedoch nicht bei sich und eilte zurück, ihn aus ihren Satteltaschen holen. Arthra sah mich nur überrascht an: „Du willst schon wieder abreisen? Gerade, wo ich dich wiedergefunden habe? Und so erzählte ich ihr, dass ich plante nach Nordend zu gehen. Sofort kam ihre mir gut bekannte Wut wieder vor und sie begann loszustreiten und sogar nach mir zu schlagen, gerade als Nica mit dem Mantel zurückkehrte. Sie war sichtlich verschüchtert über das, was hier gerade passierte. Kein Wunder. Arthra und ich stritten uns ja mal wieder recht laut. Ich versuchte Arthra weiter zu beruhigen und ging dann auf Nica zu, mich bei ihr für das hier entschuldigend. Sie gab mir hastig den Mantel und meinte, sie würde noch ein wenig spazieren gehen. Ich sagte, ich würde gleich nachkommen. Arthra konnte ich zum Glück halbwegs beschwichtigen, als ich ihr versprach nicht so lange fort zu bleiben und mich über Briefe zu melden. Sie war zwar immer noch enttäuscht, aber der aktuelle Streit schien erstmal beigelegt zu sein. Nica war in Richtung des Hafens spaziert und so ging ich ihr nach. Ich fand sie oberhalb des Hafens auf der Mauer, stumm auf das Meer hinausblickend. Sie schien in diesem Moment gedanklich nicht hier zu sein, sondern in ihren Träumen weit fort. So fuhr sie erschrocken rum, als sie mich bemerkte und ich bedankte mich höflich nochmals für den Mantel. Unser Gespräch sollte gerade beginnen, als plötzlich Floreanna wieder schnaubend auftauchte. Ich stelle die beiden Frauen einander vor. Nica kannte den Namen und zog es offensichtlich vor, nicht hier weiter zu verweilen, was mich zornig auf Floreanna machte. Als Nica gegangen war, fragte ich sie genervt, was denn sei. Sie wollte, nein sie musste unbedingt mit mir reden. Doch merkte sie mir meine Ungeduld an und ich erklärte ihr, dass ich eben endlich ein ruhiges Gespräch suchte, anstelle der ständigen Streitereien mit ihr oder auch Arthra. Schnell fauchte sie mich an, ob Nica mir wichtiger war, als sie. Ausser einem tiefen Seufzer konnte ich dazu nichts sagen, war ich diesem ewigen hin und her doch wahrlich müde. Ich suchte doch nur ein ruhiges Gespräch mit ihr wegen meinem neu gefundenen Glauben. Sie brach an der Stelle ab und begann zu erzählen, was ihr gerade eben endlich klar geworden war. Sie hätte mit Reinhold gesprochen und gemerkt, dass er mir ähnlich sei, aber doch nicht gleich. Ich fragte mich was das jetzt sollte. Im Moment interessierte mich dieser Mann nun wirklich nicht. Doch sie fuhr fort, er hätte eben zu ihr gesagt, Glück findet man nicht, sondern das Glück findet einen und ICH wäre ihr Glück! Ich hörte wohl nicht richtig. Doch sie behauptete tatsächlich, dass sie gerade eben endlich gemerkt habe, dass eben genau dies der Fall sei. Ich war verwirrt und genervt. Ich erklärte ihr, dass mein Entschluss nach Nordend zu gehen nach wie vor feststand. Sofort wollte sie mich begleiten, doch ich lehnte ab und antwortete, dass wenn sie mir gegenüber nur etwas Respekt hatte, solle sie mich gehen lassen. Wenn ich eines Tages zurückkehren würde, könnten wir erneut darüber reden. Mit diesen Worten, drehte ich mich um und eilte weg. Weg von hier… WEG AUS STURMWIND! Doch dies meine Freunde, ist ein anderes Kapitel meiner Geschichte. Anmerkung Ab der Abreise aus Sturmwind, über seine Erlebnisse in Nordend führte Gánndor ein Tagebuch. Jene Auszüge des Tagebuchs könnt ihr hier nachlesen.